


Shimmering like a penny out of reach in the subway grate

by HeavenMayBurn



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenMayBurn/pseuds/HeavenMayBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E’ mattina ma l’aria sa di sigari e di chiuso, la prima volta che succede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmering like a penny out of reach in the subway grate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler 2x05, 4x11, 6x02, 6x13.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest #7 @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334961.html) con il prompt: _SONS OF ANARCHY Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, Bagno_ E non so chi me l’abbia promptata, ma per una volta, no autofill yay! Tivìbì promptatore  <3  
> E’ tipo una 5+1 ed è tutta dedicata alla [stelleappese](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese), che ha anche fatto da beta.  
> Titolo da _Luca_ dei Brand New

E’ mattina ma l’aria sa di sigari e di chiuso, la prima volta che succede.  
Chibs sta uscendo dal cesso con una sigaretta tra le labbra, e Juice gli sorride. E’ dalla sera prima, da quando sul suo giubbotto c’erano due nuove toppe e la sensazione di avercela _finalmente fatta_ , che non riesce a smettere. 

“Ancora in piedi, eh?” gli domanda dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.  
Juice annuisce “Avevate dubbi?”  
Chibs alza le spalle. “Forse c’era una scommessa…”  
“Ah?”  
Dalla gola esce una mezze risata “Non fare quella faccia, mi hai fatto guadagnare cento dollari.” Juice alza le sopracciglia “Non avrei votato per farti avere la toppa se avessi pensato che non saresti arrivato in fondo a questa notte.” 

Ed è da prima che sentisse il sole della California battergli sulla fronte, da prima di lasciare il Queens che Juice non si sente parte di qualcosa, ed è la sensazione migliore della sua vita. La verità è che non l’aveva mai provata prima.

“Siamo gli unici, comunque. Chi era in grado di andarsene se ne è andato. Bobby è sul divano e… io non andrei di sopra.”  
Chibs gli da una piccola spallata ed indica il bancone di legno. “Deve esserci rimasto qualcosa da bere. Non vorrai deludermi e mollare proprio adesso?”  
Juice sorride e lo segue.

***

La seconda volta Chibs ha un aspetto orribile.  
Juice lo incrocia mentre sta uscendo dal bagno e non riesce ad evitare di fare un piccolo sospiro, che non si era reso conto di stare trattenendo. Perché lo sapeva che nonostante i graffi e il modo in cui qualche volta mentre camminava si mordeva le labbra, Chibs stava bene, ma ora è in piedi a meno di due metri da lui _e, cazzo, sono così felice che tu non sia morto_.

Lui supera Juice con un sorriso e quando sta per aprire la porta, si volta ancora verso di lui. “Non muoverti da lì, Juicy-Boy! Offrirmi una birra è il minimo che tu possa fare!”  
Juice sorride e alza le mani in segno di resa, andando a sedersi.

***

Il respiro di Juice si spezza nella sua gola e i suoi occhi sono rossi. Vede con la coda dell’occhio Chibs allontanarsi e prova a regolarizzare il suo respiro, quando prende in mano il cellulare.

Si passa un po’ di acqua fredda sul viso, dopo averlo rimesso in tasca, ma le lacrime gli pizzicano ancora gli occhi e la rabbia gli da i brividi sulla pelle, facendolo tremare appena.  
Chiude gli occhi e si ripete le parole che Chibs gli aveva detto qualche minuto prima. Perché anche se sa che è troppo tardi ed è tutto rovinato e, nonostante quello che dica, nemmeno Chibs possa aiutarlo a rimette insieme i pezzi, per un istante vorrebbe davvero crederci.

***

Poi succede quando ha troppo alcol in corpo, qualche sera dopo. Niente è come dovrebbe andare e Juice ha paura.  
È così stanco di vivere in questo modo, con il panico che lo accompagna in ogni momento della giornata, pesante come un macinio in fondo allo stomaco. E’ così stanco di sapere di essere lui stesso la corda che in ogni istante sente stringersi attorno alla sua gola.

La porta del bagno della club house sbatte dietro di lui e Chibs entra, con un bicchierino di scotch stretto tra le mani e un mezzo sorriso quando lo vede.  
“Dobbiamo smetterla di incontrarci così” dice Juice, cercando di sembrare divertito e il viso di Chibs diventa leggermente teso, mentre appoggia il liquore sul lavandino. Juice è convinto che non lo avrebbe notato, se non fossero stati così vicini.  
Vede le sue labbra aprirsi piano e Juice sa esattamente cosa sta per chiedergli, perché è l’unica cosa che, nonostante le sue rassicurazioni, lo sguardo di Chibs sembra domandargli quando incontra il suo. Ed è stanco anche di quello. 

Quando sta per scrollare la testa, sente le dita di Chibs stringersi intorno al suo polso.  
Juice alza la testa e si fa coraggio per incontrare il suo sguardo, sorridendogli appena e preparandosi a ripetere la stessa risposta ancora una volta.

_Sì, sto bene. E’ tutto okay._

Ma sente ancora la mano di Chibs premere sulla sua pelle e per un istante, prova ad ignorare tutti i sensi di colpa, tutti i pensieri che da quasi un mese non gli permettono di dormire. 

Quando Juice posa le proprie labbra su quelle di Chibs, la sua bocca rimane aperta e sente il suo respiro contro la sua guancia. Juice punta i piedi, pronto ad incassare un pugno e qualche insulto, prima di essere lasciato solo in quel bagno.  
Ma dopo qualche istante la presa di Chibs si fa più salda e Juice si lascia spingere contro il muro. Chibs lo bacia quasi violentemente e Juice muove la gamba fino a che non sente i jeans di Chibs contro il suo bacino, finchè non sono abbastanza vicini.  
Ma abbastanza non sembra mai essere _davvero abbastanza_.

Chibs abbassa una mano e gli sbottona i jeans, infilando una mano nei suoi boxer. Il suo respiro sa di scotch e sigarette, ma è quasi delicato quando glielo prende in mano.  
Juice apre la bocca e cerca il viso di Chibs, appoggiandosi per qualche istante contro la sua fronte mentre lui aumenta il ritmo. Le sue labbra sono screpolate quando, dopo troppo tempo, Juice le trova di nuovo. Quando allontana la testa, le sue labbra sono spaccate e Juice sente il sapore del sangue mischiarsi a quello dell’alcol.

Il respiro gli si spezza in gola e per un attimo ha pensa quasi che il peso sul suo stomaco sia diventato un pochino più leggero. In quel bagno che puzza di chiuso e con il pavimento sporco di piscio, Juice ha di nuovo l’impressione di essere nel posto giusto, dove appartiene, senza la paura che tutto gli stia per sfuggire via dalle dita.

Chibs sorride contro la sua guancia, prima di allontanarsi per lavarsi le mani.  
Prima di raggiungere gli altri nella sala, Chibs gli fa ancora la stessa domanda con lo sguardo, e mai come ora, Juice vorrebbe rispondere di sì e crederci davvero.

***

C’è il suo sangue sulle garze buttate sul pavimento del bagno della clubhouse, la volta seguente. Juice sente la testa pulsargli e il battito del suo cuore è così forte che ha l’impressione di sentirlo in gola.  
Tiene la testa alta e non dice nulla.  
Quando ha finito di disinfettargli le ferite, Chibs esita un istante, e Juice è quasi sicuro di sentire la sua mano stringergli le spalle tra le dita, prima che si diriga verso la porta.  
Chibs aspetta qualche secondo prima di aprire, fissando la maniglia prima di lasciarlo solo.

Juice si morde le labbra, riaprendo la ferita che aveva appena smesso di sanguinare.  
Tutto ciò che voleva gli era passato vicino e per un secondo Juice aveva pensato di poterlo afferrare, ma avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Tutto era successo lentamente ed era scomparso troppo in fretta, e la colpa era solamente sua.

***

L’ultima volta, il negozio di dolci è un casino.  
Jax è stato arrestato, Tara è morta, Chibs è così teso e Juice è così _stanco_ , che per un solo istante vorrebbe mettergli una mano sulla spalla e fare finta che sia di nuovo la serata in cui ha ricevuto la toppa, quando la sala era piena di risate e tutto era come doveva essere.

Il suo braccio rimane a mezz’aria; Chibs lo supera senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia.


End file.
